How to fall in love again
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: This took me so long to write. I finished it and i hope you'll enjoy. Its very long and about ZeldaXIke, there's also LinkXPit in there. All chapters are up! Plz leave comments and anything else u want to say, plz no bad comments.
1. Chapter 1

How to Fall in love again

Hello! It is me! I have to say this is the longest story I ever made. It's ten chapters long and still in progress. Its about ZeldaXIke and a bit LinkXPit. If you see any mistakes it was because I was writing too fast. So read enjoy, post some comments and please tell me what you think. Thanks again!

* * *

Note: No Brawl characters belong to me. Other character's name you see, I made up. (Now let's begin shall we?)

* * *

Chapter One: The characters and news

"Hey, hey! Guess what? I heard there was a new boy coming to our school! He's from another Fire Emblem series! I hope he's cute like Marth and Roy," exclaimed said a couple of school kids.

"Come on Zelda, be excited for once," said Princess Peach.

"It's just another boy who going to ask me out once he sees me..." said the Hylian Princess.

"Maybe he won't be this time. I mean, look at Marth and Roy, they haven't asked you out," the toadstool girl said to her bestest friend in the whole world.

"That's because they are princes. A girl like me is not suited for either of them. Now, let's go. Mr. Hand will be mad if we don't hurry, Peach," said Zelda.

"Yes, coming,"

"Zelda... she's the most mysterious girl in the whole school. She's popular, beautiful, experienced with magic and a princess. She gets so quiet when the topic of love comes out. She goes away and into the library and reads," said Marth.

"Well she is a princess," said Roy.

"True, but she hasn't even gotten close to a boy, except for Link and Pit,"

"What about me?" said the elf man.

He came out of nowhere and met up with the two princes.

"Where did you come from? Where's your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He was behind me, I guess I left him..."

"Link! You forgot all about me! You're so mean!" said the angel.

He ran up to Link and gasped for air. He was running from his house to Link's to catch up with him. He was tired. Running and flying five miles to get to school, what a tough job.

"I'm sorry, Pit. I didn't mean too,"

He only blushed peachy.

"Awwwwww.... a freshman and a sophmore together. How cute," said both of the princes.

They both blushed.

"SHUT UP!!!!" they yelled out.

They both walked off, steamed.

"Hehehe... they won't admit it to each other. Sooner or later, they will be boyfriends and I'm gonna laugh about it," said Marth.

"Yeah," Roy agreed at what Marth said.

_At school._

"I'm taking attendance now. Toadstool Peach?" said Mr. Hand.

"Here!"

"Bros Mario and Luigi?"

"We're here!"

"Zelda, did you watch the news last night? A couple of burglars robbed a bank!" said a girl.

"Yeah! Then, then, they took all the money and they got away!" said a boy.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Hyrule Zelda?"

"Here,"

Mr. Hand called out more names and then attendance was over. He looked around the room to make sure everybody was here today.

"As you know, we have a new student today. So everybody be nice to him and help him when he needs help, okay?" Mr. Hand said.

"Yes," everyone said.

The new student came in the room.

"Wow… he's so cute!" many girls said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The new student

He came in very quietly. He looked like the type of person you want to be friends with but he'll reject you anytime.

Zelda was looking outside the window. She was already bored of the classroom. She just wanted to go to the library and read more books from Hyrule Temple. Since she's so far away from home, she was homesick.

"My name is Mercenary Ike," his deep voice had said.

"Wow," most of the girls said except Zelda.

"There's a seat next to Zelda. You can sit by her," said Mr. Hand.

He walked over to his seat. He sat down quietly and looked ahead in class.

_Oh boy another typical day for me. It's too bad nothing ever happens in this school. Class is always boring… Zelda thought to herself._

"Zelda, are you not paying attention to class again?" said Mr. Hand.

"I understand what you are saying,"

She looked at the new boy. Dark blue hair with matching eyes. A dark blue headband with a couple of bloodstains. He looked like the type to have the cold mean personality.

"Hmm… he's pretty handsome for a boy like him," she whispered out loud.

Ike turned to see the girl who sat next to him. She was pretty in his mind, but not his type of girl.

She only smiled at the dark haired man.

Class was over.

"So Ike was it?" asked Link.

"Yeah, that's me. You are?"

"I'm Link and this is my closest friend Pit,"

"That's nice. Your new boyfriend is too innocent,"

"No I'm not!!" Pit shouted.

Ike only walked off. He saw the library and decided to go in. It was filled with different books from different series. He walked all over maybe to find his favorite book. As he walked he looked at the new books that looked interesting. Once he was done he walked again, without looking he bumped into someone. All the books fell down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" questioned the girl.

Ike didn't say anything. He just merely got up and dusted off his clothes.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking and-" the girl trailed off.

"Its fine," he said with his deep voice.

The girl blushed and ran off quickly.

_This school is already annoying me…thought Ike. _He walked around again to check out books.

The girl ran to meet with her friends.

"Misako! Why are you so red?!" exclaimed her friends.

Zelda and Peach saw the red faced girl.

"I-I bumped into him. His voice is so soft and deep," she said as she blushed even more.

"Who?"

She only nodded no.

_Girls these days… why are they so into boys? It's annoying… Zelda thought to herself._

"Zelda, I'm sorry to bring this up, but you never had a boyfriend, did you?" asked the blonde haired girl.

Zelda got up and grabbed her things.

"Excuse me Peach," she said before she walked off.

_Zelda… why are you avoiding love so much when you are asking for it everyday. God, please let Zelda have love. Please don't make her hate love when she really wants it, Peach begged._

Zelda arrived at the library. This is where she wanted to be at last. But she saw something unexpected. She saw someone sleeping on a desk. She walked closer and closer to see this person.

"Oh my," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Terrible things not to do…

Zelda saw the person sleeping peacefully.

"Oh my. Ike is sleeping. He… looks so cute sleeping like that," said Zelda.

_What the… what am I saying? I shouldn't be here complimenting this… this... _then she paused._ But he's so cute I can't believe it, no one's here but me, so maybe I can at least touch his face,_ she thought.

She reached out her hand and tried to touch his face. She got closer and closer but she couldn't do it. But touched his beautiful face anyways.

_Wow, his face is so soft. He looks so mean and cold, but he's so soft. He reminds me of…_

She stopped and went away for awhile. She decided to let the adorable boy sleep.

"Mercenary Ike, report to the office. Mercenary Ike, report to the office at once," the speaker said.

He got up from his sleep and went out.

Zelda was there and saw him.

Ike looked at her for a moment then went to the office.

"Misako, don't you like him?" her friend asked.

"N-No. Not at all," Misako replied back.

"Don't hide it! Aww… you're so cute," said her friend, Ami.

The bell rang and everybody went to class.

"Oh no, I forgot my book to World History. Peach, tell Mr. Ganon I'll be late," said Zelda.

"Okay,"

Zelda went to her locker and it was far away from her classes. She walked and walked passed Mr. Bowser 'Roaring' class.

"Now you say "ARRRGH!!!!" That damn Mario always beats me! Princess Peach will be mine!" yelled Mr. Bowser.

The students laughed. "Mr. Bowser is an Ero-senin!" they laughed. (Ero-senin meaning perverted teacher.)

Zelda went to her locker. She pushed all of her other books in the way.

"Where's my World History book?" she said to herself.

She looked all over the lockers. She saw her biology book, Geometry book and her reading books from the library. It was no where to be seen.

"Where did I put it last…? I think I left it in the library when I… touched his face," Zelda said quietly. She paused for a moment. She hasn't touched a man's face in a long time ever since THAT incident happened years ago. It was one of the worse days she ever had in her life.

_Flashback_

"Hey Zelda," said a voice.

She looked behind the Sakura tree. She was so happy with a big smile on her face.

"Were you waiting long?" said the person.

"Not at all. Hir-sensei, I thought of a wonderful place we can go to, can we go, please?" Zelda said with her cute face.

"Of course we can go. Just remember we can't be seen by other students, okay?" the teacher said.

_He was a wonderful teacher… the first time I met eyes in him, I fell in love with him. His dark chestnut brown hair with crimson red eyes. He was smart, handsome, cool, and everybody loved him. I called him Hir-sensei, while everybody called him Hironuko-sensei. I loved him so dearly. He was the perfect person I imagined. So one day I decided to confronted my love …_She narrated.

"Hir-sensei, I love you!" she nearly yelled.

The school was empty and no one was there but those two.

_When I opened my eyes, he only smiled. He said it back to me, "I love you too," and we kissed and hugged. We promised each other we wouldn't tell anybody, and we didn't. We went on dates and celebrated every holiday that came up. We were so happy together, nothing could break us up… but all dreams must come to an end…_

"Today's School News!!! Hot Topic!!! Hyrule Zelda was on a date with Saka Hironuko-sensei! They went to the aquarium and they actually kissed and held hands! Here's a witness!" the reporter said.

"It's true! Zelda was kissing Hironuko-sensei! I thought it wasn't her at first but when she turned around I took a picture! Here's the picture!" the witness said.

She showed the picture. It really was them kissing.

Zelda came in the classroom. Everyone looked at her as she walked by.

"Sorry, everybody. I didn't tell you," the brunette haired girl said.

"Zelda, what happened?" they asked.

"I'm suspended for three days. I'll be back, so don't worry,"

She grabbed her things and left out of the classroom.

"I… decided to resign as a teacher," said Mr. Hironuko.

"What?" the principal.

"I can accept any punishment, but don't expel Zelda. She's a wonderful girl and she can have a great future. I already made up my mind so there's no going back, I'm sorry for everything, good-bye," he said before he left the principal's office.

The principal only looked at the resignation letter.

He came in the classroom. He told them everything and then taught the class.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello? Zelda here,"

"Zelda! Mr. Hironuko just resign as a teacher!" a girl had said.

"What?"

"He's not going to our school anymore! I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen. Please forgive me Zelda, I had no idea that you and sensei were in a relationship," the girl started to cry.

Zelda's tears fell on her bed.

"… No. I won't forgive you. Our friendship is over Yuka," said Zelda as she hung up the phone.

"Zelda? Zelda?! ZELDA!!!!! NO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY…" Yuka cried out loud.

_That night I cried a lot. I couldn't leave and I was so helpless. I hated it so much, I loved him so much and I wanted to see him badly. So I finally snuck out just to go see him. _

Zelda found him on the other side of the street, looking to pass the road.

"Sensei!" Zelda cried.

The teacher looked at the girl as she was crying so much.

She ran across the street as a car beep out loud. She stopped and saw the lights flash before her. But she was pushed out of the way…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BAM!!!!

Zelda made it safely, but who...

She got up and saw the body. The body was Hironuko-sensei… was dead. He was covered in blood and he saved Zelda's life. The skies grew dark and rain fell down as if the sky was crying knowing someone died.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda screamed out loud.

The funeral was on the next day. Everybody was there but Zelda… she always thought she killed Mr. Hironuko. All she did was cry and cry and didn't go to school for months trying to cry her pain away.

_End of flashback._

Tears fell down from her face when she remembered that incident just now. Everybody was so worried about her and when she came back to school, they all made a promise not to talk about it.

"I… killed… you, I didn't mean too…" cried Zelda. She fell to her knees.

Ike heard a small cry and decided to go and see who it was. He walked in the hallway and saw a girl by the locker. He went next to her and saw it was Zelda.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Ike. He put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and he saw her crying face. His eyes widened a bit.

Zelda got up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said with her cracked voice.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked the girl.

Zelda couldn't help the tears. She cried again and again. She turned to Ike and cried on him. Ike only stood there and waited for a moment, then he slowly put his arms around her, keeping her comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new roommate

Zelda and Ike made back to class together.

"You're both late! Get to your seats. You're both partners for this project!" Mr. Ganon snapped.

They nodded.

Zelda looked down at her table and had a sad expression. How she missed those days, now it scarred her life forever.

Ike looked at her for a moment and wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She took the paper and read in her mind,

_"If you wanna talk about it… I'll listen to you. I'll try to help out somehow…" signed Ike._

Zelda looked at Ike and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said softly to the dark blue haired man.

He didn't say anything.

School was finally over. Everybody either went to their dorms or went out somewhere. Zelda walked to her dorm and saw Ike.

"Ike, what are you doing here?" questioned the Hyrulian Princess.

"Well, the individual dorms are taken up and someone told me to share a room with this person. I don't know who lives here, but I don't really care," Ike said coolly.

"Oh, I live here,"

They were silent for a moment.

"U… Unless you wanted to share a room with someone else!" Zelda said.

He smiled at her. "It's okay. I'll share a room with you," he said.

_His smile… it reminds me of someone. I wonder who…_ thought Zelda.

She opened the door.

"My dorm is pretty big so you can put your things anywhere. Your bedroom is right across from mine, the bathroom is over there and the kitchen and I do laundry on Wednesday's and Sunday's. Any questions?" Zelda asked.

"Not really," Ike said.

"People are going to think we're going to together but we're only roommates. Oh well, it's not like they don't have roommates. But it's same gender, oh well I don't care what they think," said Zelda to herself.

Ike only stared at the girl then he put his stuff in his room.

_Roommates … _thought Ike.

"Hey Ike, I'm going shopping! Want to come?" asked Zelda.

"No, I'm fine," said Ike.

"Are you sure? Okay, I'll be back later," said Zelda. She left the dorm to go shopping.

Ike was in his room, sorting out his things. But he got curious and went into Zelda's room. He saw many things he didn't know Zelda had.

_Books…?_ He thought.

He walked around the room. It wasn't as girly he thought it would be. The walls had hanging wall scrolls of many Triforces, Hyrule castles and Legend of Zelda Logos. He saw that she was collecting Triforce made out of glass, which are pretty rare to find. He saw a note by them and said…

"Only three more to go!"

He smiled and saw the Triforces gleaming with light. He looked all over and saw a picture in a dark shadow area. He picked it up and saw a name on it, "Saka Hironuko." Ike saw it looked important and put it back. He went back to his room and rested a bit.

Zelda was outside enjoying herself with some grocery shopping and new wall scrolls to buy. But there were no new ones to buy from.

"Hmmm… nothing good here. Hey, old man, don't you have any new wall scrolls?" asked Zelda as she smiled at him.

"Not until next Thursday Zelda. I'm sorry. Even though you're my best customer, I don't have any special ones. Tell you what, if I get any good Triforce pictures or logos, I'll give you one for free," said the old man.

"Thank you, you're very kind," said Zelda.

"Oh but poor shop… their closing down my shop…" said the old man.

"What? Why?!"

"Because since many people don't buy many wall scrolls, business is very slow…" the old man said sadly.

"No! I love this shop! I know I'll help you! I'll sell as many wall scrolls as I can! Then, you can have a bigger store!" Zelda said excitedly.

"You would do that for me?"

"Why not? I'll start tomorrow! See ya!" Zelda said and then waved good-bye.

The old man smiled and waved back at her. "She's so happy now. I hope your doing well… Hironuko, my son," said the old man.

Zelda was so happy she skipped back to her dorm and smiled all the way. She went inside the dorm and set down her groceries.

"Ike, I'm back,"

There was no answer.

"Huh? He's probably looking at homework,"

She put everything away and went to her room. She went to the closet and pulled out her archery set.

"Hmm… I haven't been to the range in a while now… and I haven't been practicing my magic either. I'll go today for a couple of hours," she said to herself.

She grabbed her set and walked to Ike's room.

"Hey Ike, I'm-" she stopped and saw he was asleep.

_Oops! I better not wake him up. Aww, he looks so adorable like a puppy. Better let him sleep, _she thought. She went closer to him and looked at the boy. She smiled at him and whispered, "You've been a bit popular since you came here," then she walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shooting pieces of love

WHAM!

"Aww damn. I was so close. Your turn Zelda," said a boy.

She had her arrow and concentrated carefully. She stared at the target and then she let go of the arrow. It hit on the center. She smiled.

"Wow Zelda, you're getting better at archery. I don't see why you could've join archery club. Oh yeah Link, you suck." Pit said to him.

"Yeah and you swallow. It's your turn now Pit," said Link.

"Yep! Watch the master," Pit said to Link.

"Yeah, yeah, just go,"

Zelda giggled a little and watch the two boys had a cute argument.

Pit held the arrow tightly and concentrated. He tried to make everything clear in his mind so nothing could disturb him.

_Oh Goddess, give me strength! _Thought Pit.

He shot the arrow and miss the target by a little.

"WHAT???? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" screamed Pit.

Link laughed really hard and Zelda laughed.

"It's not funny!" whined Pit.

Link went by him and cupped his chin, like he was going to kiss him.

"I'm sorry Pit. Will you forgive me?" asked the elf man politely.

Pit blushed really big and couldn't say anything. He liked Link for so long yet he couldn't tell him, because he didn't think Link was that way.

"I-I-I…" the angel of light stammered.

"Just kidding! You should saw the look on your face! Oh man, I'm gonna keep doing that! That was so funny!" Link said.

Pit went to Zelda and pouted.

"Don't worry Pit. Link's always like that. I'm pretty sure he likes you too. It's how he shows his love. When he teases you all the time, he likes you a lot. So don't worry," said Zelda to Pit.

"You really think so?"

She nodded. Pit was happy again and went to his adorable smile he always does. Pit ran back to Link and asked him something.

_I don't know why Link won't admit it. Pit is always looking for him and Link is so clueless. It's pretty obvious Pit likes Link because they're always together laughing and Pit's always blushing… it's so cute. I haven't had this much fun since…_ Zelda stopped thinking.

"Well I'm going back home. See you guys at school, okay?" the princess of Hyrule said.

"Yeah! Bye Zelda! Thanks for making me feel better," Pit said.

Zelda took her things and went back to the dorms. She went to her room and put her things down. She put it in the closet quickly so Ike wouldn't see. She looked around her room and saw her wall scrolls and sighed. How she missed Hyrule castle so much… but she left it behind to start a new life. Then she left for the kitchen.

"What should I make for dinner? Hmm… I had shrimp yesterday."

"… Pasta," the dark blue haired man said to the dark haired girl.

Zelda turned around and saw the man.

"Oh Ike. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Sorta, when I heard you're voice, I woke up. When you left I got up and wondered where you went,"

"Oh, I just went to the range and had a couple archery games with Pit and Link. I haven't practice in a while since…" she stopped.

"Since…?"

"Okay, pasta it is. Which do you want, alfredo or marinara sauce?" she asked.

"Either is fine,"

"Okay! Just go relax for a bit and it'll be done in a while, okay?" said Zelda.

Ike nodded and went to his room and just pondered to himself. There was only one question he wanted to ask her very personally. Who was that guy in the photo? He looked like someone he knew but couldn't recall it somehow.

"I'll ask her next time,"

Zelda wondered to herself and thought about a lot of stuff. There was so much stuff she wanted to know more about herself, but she only kept it closed because of those painful memories.

Finally, dinner was done and Ike and Zelda ate by the TV and watched some random TV show. They took their plates and put it in the sink. Zelda washed the dishes while Ike was standing next to the counter.

"Zelda… I wanted to ask you something," Ike said.

"Yes? Anything?" Zelda replied.

"… Who is the guy in that photo in your room?" Ike asked.

Zelda stopped washing and let the water run through her fingers. She lowered her head and didn't say anything for a while. She didn't know what to say…

"… I just wanted to get to know you better Zelda. So we could be friends,"

Zelda looked at Ike. A guy like him wants to be friends with a mysterious girl like her? What could she say…

_Ike wants to be friends with me… I… think I'm beginning to see his softer side than his cold mean personal side, _thought Zelda.

Ike looked at her as she looked at him.

"… okay I'll tell you," Zelda finally said.

She finished washing the dishes and cleaned up a bit.

"Come in my room. Since you already saw it. I'll tell you everything about me and… Saka Hironuko," the brunette haired princess said.

He went inside the room and she pulled out the picture. They both sat down and Zelda sighed deeply.

"Saka Hironuko… was my lover two years ago. When I was 16 years old, he came to our school. He was the best…" she paused for a while.

Ike waited.

"Best teacher we had. I fell in love with him and I confessed my love to him. He loved me too and we decided to go out and keep it a secret from everybody. I loved him very dearly and he was precious to me. Everywhere I saw him I would always watch out where student were and always hugged him. But one day in school… my best friend, Yuka, told everyone about us. She was a great friend and I loved her like a sister, but she backstabbed me and tried to apologize to me, but I didn't forgive her. Because I was in a deep relationship with a teacher, she knew she didn't want sensei to take me away from her. She told me that Saka Hironuko, sensei, had resigned from school. I snuck out and tried to find him and when I did…"

Her tears started to fall down. She felt broken and helpless.

"What happened?" Ike asked.

"I… killed him," Zelda sobbed.

His eyes widened.

"I ran to him when I saw him out in the street. I wanted to see him so much and when I did… that was the last time I saw him. He saved my life and gave up his life. Everybody was sad and went to the funeral. But I couldn't go… I was the one who killed him and now… he's gone. Sensei, it's my fault! I killed you! I'm sorry," cried Zelda.

Ike embraced her and tried to comfort her. Now he knows why she didn't like getting close to boys (except Link and Pit) or wanted a boyfriend. She didn't want that feeling of losing someone precious to her ever again.

She cried on Ike and cried. She thought she had recovered from those feelings but now it's coming back to scar her even more.

Ike looked at the crying girl and wanted to do something, but what? He was so confused what to do with a crying girl until… he thought of something he should've done.

Ike wiped away her tears and then kissed her pink lips.

Zelda was shocked. Hey eyes widened as she was kissed by a man she barely knew yet. Ike embraced her, trying to keep her comfortable. After a minute or so, they broke up.

He didn't say anything and went to his room. Zelda sat there wondering what just happened.

Ike went on his bed and thought.

_That… was my first kiss. I couldn't just sit there and let her cry. I had to do something so she wouldn't have to feel sad. And… I love her a lot. But how can I tell her if she can't let go of her past lover? Zelda… _Ike thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting to know each other little by little

It's been a couple days since things got awkward, but then it went back to normal… or did it?

Ike and Zelda got up and got dressed in their uniforms to go to school. Zelda brushed her hair and Ike put in his headband. They both didn't say anything to each other ever since that kiss. They both left out the door and walked to school.

They both were quiet on the walk.

_I want to ask him why he kissed me, but isn't it obvious though? But then again, maybe he just kissed me just to make me feel better so I couldn't cry anymore. I don't know, I barely know him and we are just friends,_ thought Zelda.

Ike looked at her, she turned her head quickly and kept walking.

_She's so paranoid around me now. Ever since I kissed her, she's been avoiding me and looking at me strangely, _thought Ike.

"You know, Zelda. If you're that paranoid around me, forget that kiss. I'll forgive you if you forget the kiss, but I won't forgive you if decided not to forget your last lover," Ike said to her.

Her eyes widened.

"He's dead now. There's no way you can see him now because he's gone,"

She looked down for a moment and started walking.

"… You're right, he's dead. But that doesn't mean I should forget about him. He's always been here with me, only in spirit," said Zelda. She smiled with a big smile and walked forward.

_Every time you do that smile… it makes me fall for you even more. Keep smiling Zelda,_ thought Ike.

They arrived at school.

"Zelda, over here!" Peach said excitedly.

Zelda ran to Peach and greeted her.

"Did you hear about the event that's coming up?" said Peach.

"No. What is it this year?"

"Survivors hunt! Isn't it exciting?! Oh I used to play these games with Mario, but then I got kidnapped again, so I had to stop playing. The prize is weird though,"

"What's the prize?"

"A date with Mercenary Ike," said Peach.

Zelda didn't say anything.

"What a waste of a prize. Oh yeah, there's a date with him and a new special wall scroll. It's a picture of a Triforce with Mr. Ganon's, Link's and your photo in each triangle. It's a limited time only. It's really rare,"

"What? Really?! I have to get it! I'll be joining this event!" Zelda said.

"That's good! I am too, just for the fun of it. Just in case if I win, I'll give you the wall scroll. The date with Ike, I'm not going on it," the blonde haired girl said.

"Oh yeah. Yesterday, Roy asked you out. Are you two okay?" Zelda asked.

"It's going well. What about you and Ike?" the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom said.

"WH-What? Me and Ike?" the Princess of Hyrule said.

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious that he likes you Zelda, are you that clueless?"

"No way. Ike doesn't like me like that. We're only friends," Zelda said.

"Hmm… is that so?" Peach said.

_Zelda, you are so clueless. You can't see Ike's feelings. Don't worry, you'll end up with him soon. Realize your feelings Zelda, fall in love, _thought Peach.

The bell rang. Time for class.

Zelda came in the classroom. She felt happy today and decided to be that way for the rest of the day.

"I think we have a substitute today. Mr. Hand was busy arranging the festival. I wonder who's our substitute," said a girl.

There was a crazy laugh.

"Oh no…" everybody said.

"I'm your new substitute! Now everybody sit down now!" Mr. Crazy Hand said.

Everybody sat down.

"Mr. Hand's twin brother, Mr. Crazy Hand," said Zelda.

"Who's this?" asked Ike.

"That's Mr. Hand's twin brother. He's a bit more… weirder,"

"You! That girl in the brown hair! Stop talking! Today in class, we'll all be having a POP QUIZ! My favorite!" said Mr. Crazy Hand.

He laughed very hard.

Everybody groaned.

"I can see why everybody doesn't like him. He's mean and stupid," Ike said.

Mr. Crazy Hand threw a piece of chalk at the boy who supposing called him stupid.

Zelda used her Nayru's Love to reflect the chalk.

Mr. Crazy Hand moved out of the way and the piece of chalk smashed into the board. Everybody looked at Zelda, who was protecting Ike, they were amazed. Especially Peach, since she knew Zelda for about a year now. She knew Zelda doesn't protect people unless they are important to her.

"Heh, so you're the one who reflected the chalk. I'll report this to my brother. Outside in the hall now!!" Mr. Crazy Hand yelled.

Zelda got up and walked. Ike got up too and followed her since he was the one who started this whole problem. They went to the hallway and stood there.

"You know, you didn't have to follow me," said Zelda.

"I know," the dark mercenary said.

"Hey Ike, if you're not doing anything this afternoon, did you want to stop by a store and check out something with me?" asked the Princess of Hyrule.

"Sure. I'm bored at home. You said you practice by the range too, right?"

"Yeah. I practice my arrows and magic. Why? Did you want to go?"

He nodded.

"Okay, we'll go today after my wall scroll shopping. I think Pit and Link will be there today," Zelda said.

Ike looked at her.

"Link and Pit… don't they…?"

"Actually I'll tell you later. It's a funny and cute story," Zelda said. She smiled every time she kept thinking about that story.

She looked at him.

"You know… I wanted to ask you Ike… what happened? The bloodstains on your headband," she said curiously.

"I have to tell you later. There's a reason why I wear this everyday. It's a long story," Ike said.

Zelda saw his expression.

_What's this? His expression… it looks sad. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, _thought Zelda.

Class was over. It was lunchtime and everybody was outside in the sunshine, except Zelda and Ike. They were at the library, reading books again.

Zelda looked around the library and remembered.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"You know… this is where I first saw you. You were sleeping at a desk and I…" she stopped.

"I know. You were touching my face,"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I was sleeping but then I heard your voice. I woke up and pretended to be asleep. The way you were touching my face though… it was like… you were scared," Ike said.

"I was. Ever since I lost Hir-sensei, I didn't touch any boy that came to me, not even to Link or Pit. I was so devastated, but when I saw you, I just had too,"

Zelda blushed a bit.

Ike looked at her and went closer to her. He cupped her chin like he was going to kiss her.

"Zelda, I know you can't forget Saka Hironuko, but at least try going with someone else. You can never forget your true lover but there's nothing wrong with another one. Zelda… choose me to be that next one, please," Ike said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Forgetting the old and remembering the new

The bell rang. Lunch was over and everybody went to their next class. Zelda and Ike didn't have the same class in Geometry. She went to her seat and sat down quietly.

_The way he said that to me. It made my heart skip. My heart felt like it was going to burst, but in a way, he was so gentle. The way how he cupped my face, it really felt like he was going to kiss me again. But instead… he just wanted me to be with him…_ Zelda thought.

Then… she blushed.

_I… I don't know. I still think Saka is near me, wherever I go. I still love him, but Ike… whenever I'm with Ike, my heart is going faster than before. He's right though… there is nothing wrong with another lover, I wonder why he said that to me though. There are other girls prettier than me. Out of all girls, he wants to be with… _she stopped that thought.

"Ms. Hyrule, is something the matter?"

"No," Zelda said.

"Okay, then why haven't you answered me? I called you 20 times, now please answer this question," said Mrs. Aran.

The phone rang.

"Hello Samus speaking," said Mrs. Aran.

Zelda sat quietly.

A few minutes passed and the bell rang. School was over for the day.

Zelda walked out of the class and went to the front.

"Hey,"

Zelda didn't look.

"Hey,"

The person bonked her head a bit.

Zelda looked up.

"What's wrong? You've been like that since class, is it with Ike?" said Link.

Pit was behind him, worried about the girl.

"Sorta. Are you guys going to the range today?"

"Yeah, we're always there. You going too?" Kink asked.

"Yeah. Ike wants to go too," Zelda said.

Link and Pit looked at each other for a moment and then smiled a bit.

"Yeah, we'll be there," said the angel of light.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys later. I have to go meet with Ike. See you!"

Zelda ran off.

"Yeah. But we know he likes you Zelda. Come on Pit, we have to start planning. We have to get Peach too," said Link.

"Yeah,"

They both ran off. They explained to Peach what was going on and she agreed to go too.

"Ike, I'm here. Huh? Where is he?" Zelda said worriedly.

She looked all over.

"Zelda! Zelda!" said a pair of voices.

"Those voices! It has to be…!" Zelda said excitedly.

She turned around and saw them.

"Nana, Popo! Oh my, you two have grown!"

She gave them a big hug.

"We missed you so much! Nana and I went on a huge plane! It was nice and big and cozy and big and warm and…" Popo said.

"We missed you so much we wanted to see you right after school ended. Are you going anywhere?" Nana said.

"Well I was suppose to go to the range with a friend. Did you want to go too?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I haven't been there in ages," said Popo.

Ike came out and saw the two children and Zelda. He came up to her.

"Hey Zelda," said Ike.

"Oh Ike!"

Nana and Popo saw the mysterious man and saw how cool he looked.

"Wow. Mister, you look very cool! Are you Zelda's boyfriend?" said Popo.

"Oh no, Popo, he isn't my boyfriend…"

"Not yet, at least," Ike interrupted.

Zelda looked at him.

_Yet? What does he mean by that? _Zelda thought to herself.

"Oh wow Zelda! You are getting soul mate! Yay! Are you happy now?" asked Nana.

"Yeah, a lot happier," she smiled.

Popo went to Zelda and pleaded to go to the range. She finally held his tiny hand and left to go to the range.

Nana was next to Ike.

"Mister, please take care of Zelda. She's our only family. She was always there for us when we were in trouble, so please take good care of her. Mr. Saka left her and made her cry. He was a… good man, but Zelda couldn't forgive herself. I wished very hard for her to find a nice man who wouldn't leave her and didn't make her cry. Okay?" Nana said to Ike.

She smiled at him.

Ike smiled at Nana and picked her up.

"Of course I'll take care of Zelda. Once she realizes she likes me too, we'll be together forever, okay?" said the dark haired mercenary.

Nana smiled and hugged his head.

"Thank you, mister. Zelda will be happier than ever,"

"Hey! You guys coming?" Zelda said to them.

Ike came and met up with them. They all smiled and laughed the way to the range.

_I… I hope I can feel like this everyday… forgetting my feelings and have fun with everyone. That way… I can understand better… _Zelda thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Good memories you can never forget…

"Yay, we're here! Come on Zelda! This'll be fun!" said the pair of twins.

"Okay! Hey Ike, do you want to watch or practice too?" asked Zelda.

_I want to watch your beautiful style. The way you move in the sunlight is so amazing because you are beautiful, _thought Ike.

"Ike?"

"Oh, I'll watch for now. Sorry," Ike said then he smiled.

Zelda turned away quickly. She blushed big and walked to Nana and Popo.

"Was it something I said?" Ike said as he scratched his head.

_Why is my heart beating fast? I… I don't know what just happened. I saw his smile and then my heart…and that time when he said he wanted me to be with him. I… just don't know yet. Am I really…? _Zelda thought to herself.

"Zelda, heads up!" said Popo.

She looked ahead and saw two small icebergs going her way.

She got ready and did a Nayru's Love and reflected the icebergs. The way she turned and her hair twirled with her like the wind was with her.

"Here's another one!" Nana said.

Zelda was quick and did her Din's fire and waited and then…

BOOM!

The iceberg melted and small pieces flew out of the iceberg.

The ice pieces glittered in the sunlight and swirled around Zelda like she was glowing with light.

Ike saw the beautiness of Zelda and was amazed. He was about to say something, but he saw something going after Zelda.

"Zelda, watch out!" Ike said.

She looked and before she got hit by the arrow, Ike got in the way with a counter ability. He destroyed the arrow and looked at Zelda.

"Are you okay?" Ike said to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. You know, I could've reflected it,"

"But your reflection is bit slow, so I got in the way in order to protect you,"

Zelda blushed slightly.

"Whatever…" she said and looked away from his face.

Ike looked and there was an open spot. He kissed her cheek and his other hand held her other cheek.

Zelda turned her face and her lips met his.

She stood there for a second and thought for a while. She gave in and kissed him back knowing she will like him very, very soon.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh!!! Zelda and Mister are bad!" said Popo.

Nana covered his mouth and smiled.

They broke apart and blushed a bit.

"Operation one was a success!!! Link, you onto operation two?" asked Pit silently.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Link said.

"Good work Pit! You get an extra piece of cake for making that kiss!" Peach said over the microphone.

"Yes!!" Pit exclaimed.

"Okay, operation two is going to start tomorrow. Link, you know what to do tomorrow," said Peach.

"Yep, leave it to me Peach," Link said.

"My plans always work! They never fail," said Peach.

"Yeah, yeah we know Peach…"

"Zelda, let's practice some more!" said the twins.

"Okay. Thank you Ike for protecting me," said Zelda.

"Zelda, I'll always protect you, no matter what. Just call my name and I'll rescue you anywhere," said Ike.

She blushed a bit and nodded. After a while, the twins got tired and fell asleep.

"They looked tired,"

"They are sleeping. They just missed me is all. I missed them too, it's been a couple years since we've seen each other. Hey Ike, can you tell me that story now?" said Zelda.

"Okay."

He sat up and looked at the sky.

Zelda did too.

"A long time ago, I had someone special to me. She was always smiling and she was a great person to be with. Although she was a great person, I felt bad for her. She had a boyfriend who was abusive, parents who didn't love her, people who didn't make friends with her, but still she smiled a lot. She didn't care what happened to her. She told me that day, "Whenever you're in trouble, forget all about it. Just smile it off and forget the bad memories," but when she told me that, I… felt like I needed to protect her, to be around her. We were good friends but never boyfriend or girlfriend. Even though I loved her so much, I could never replace her boyfriend. She loved her boyfriend so much, she didn't care if she got abused. But that day when she decided to die with her boyfriend, I felt like I lost something to protect. It felt like something was missing something in my life, I wanted… something…" Ike said.

He got up.

"What did you want?" asked Zelda.

He looked at Zelda and smiled at her.

"I wanted… to protect someone special to me again, only better. I wanted… to protect you Zelda. That way we can be with each other forever and never separate," said Ike.

Zelda smiled at him.

_For so long… I wanted to hear those words in my life. I wanted to have someone I can protect myself. I know now that I can and that person is… _thought Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, let's go home,"

"Yeah,"

She picked up Popo and Ike picked up Nana.

"Hey Ike, can you promise me one thing?" asked Zelda.

"Sure," he said.

"Promise me… we'll be with each other and we'll never separate. That way… we can both never lose each other, okay?"

Ike smiled her softy.

"Sure. I promise, Zelda,"


	9. Chapter 9

This is where it sorta got weird... sorry if I sorta messed it up...

* * *

Chapter 9: A Few Steps closer

Zelda and Ike took the pair of twins home and decided to go home.

"Hey Ike, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. Why?" he asked the brunette haired girl.

"Well tomorrow I wanted to stop by a store. I was wondering if you could go with me, is that okay?"

"Yeah,"

Ike looked at the girl and smiled. He slipped his hand between Zelda's and held it. Zelda looked at her hand and then at Ike. She smiled and held it too.

The next day.

"Ike, are you ready yet?" said Zelda.

"Almost, just hold on,"

She waited for a bit.

"Okay, now we can leave,"

They left their dorms rooms and went to the Mirrors of Scrolls. One of Zelda's favorite places to be at.

"Hmm? Ike, what's wrong? You look a bit pale, are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

They walked and found the store.

"It's here! Hey old man, are you here?" Zelda said.

He looked out.

"Oh Zelda. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Did you find any new wall scrolls?"

"Yes I have. A lot came in today, and as I promised. Here's your free Triforce wall scroll, the only time limited edition," said the old man.

He noticed the man behind her. His eyes widened.

"No way. It can't be... Saka?" the old man said.

Zelda stopped for a moment and looked at Ike. The image of Saka Hironuko appeared before her eyes. She started to get teary eyed again and she tried hard not to cry.

"No... Saka is..." the old man said.

"I am not Saka Hironuko," said Ike.

Zelda tied to hide her tears so she wouldn't cry.

"Zelda, come here for a moment," said the old man.

She followed him.

"Zelda, I've been hiding my identity from you. I'm actually Saka's father, Sakaiyuki. After my son died, he left a letter to you but he told me not to give it to you yet until you find a new lover. But now since you have, I'll give it to you now. Here," said Saiyuki.

He gave her a letter.

Zelda's tears fell down and she took the letter.

"Thank you. I'll read it tonight. I promise. I promise I'll visit everyday," said Zelda.

The old man nodded.

_My head... it feels woozy. What's wrong with..._ thought Ike.

He fell down.

"Ike!"

She ran by him.

Few hours later...

Ike was in bed, resting.

Zelda was there next to him. She was watching him and wiping his forehead with a wet towel.

_What happened to you? If you were sick, you could've just told me not to go... thoguth Zelda._

Ike was sleeping and Zelda decided to let him rest. She went to her room and decided to read the letter. She opened the letter slowly and took it out. She unfolded the paper and started to read:

_Dear Zelda,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you. I've always wanted to say this when you graduated, but I couldn't because I'm already gone. I wanted to say I love you so much I could never let you go. I was hoping that when you graduated I would ask your hand in marriage. I'm being selfish but that is the truth. The day when I came into the high school as a teacher and then when I saw you, I was so amazed by your beauty. You were so beautiful when the sunlight shined on you, I fell in love with you. That day when you confronted your love for me, I was so happy. I was so happy to be with you and never once thought of leaving you. Your dazzling blue eyes, your shimmering dark chestnut brown hair, your soft pink lips... I wanted them all to myself, but I was being such a fool. I knew your best friend, Yuka, had loved me too, that's why she tore us apart. But that didn't mean I could never forget about you Zelda. I was hoping that day would be here, when you graduated high school, you will be my bride. But my life had ended sooner that expected and I saved your life. I never once blamed you for my death because I knew already that I would die. I only protected you as a real man would do and sacrifaced myself. Zelda, forgive me for leaving you, and please be happy with another man who can make you happy than me. I will never forget our time together and I will always be with you... and watching you. Good-bye... Zelda, my love._

_Saka Hironuko_

Zelda had tears flowing down her finally knew his feelings. She cried for so long for one last time before she put the letter back in the envelope. She put the letter behind the picture of Saka Hironuko.

"Thank you Saka, now I know your feelings at last. And yes I will be happy with my new lover... Ike. Please watch over me and protect me. I will always be with you too, only in dreams though. I'm sorry," said Zelda.

She went back to Ike. He was awake and looked at Zelda. She looked at him too and they stayed quiet for a while.

"Are you feeling better Ike?" asked Zelda.

"A little. I didn't know I would get sick," said Ike.

"It has been getting colder lately, maybe its the weather," Zelda said.

Zelda went by the window and stood there, looking outside. She thought for a moment and then she decided to wait a little longer. She went to Ike and hugged him closely.

Ike sat there and blushed a bit.

"Ike... wait a little longer for me. I need to... think a little more, okay? So wait for me..." Zelda said.

Ike hugged her back.

"Yeah. I'll wait for you, no matter how long I wait, I will wait for you. I promise you, Zelda," the blue haired mercenary said.

They hugged a while longer.

The next day. School started and everybody was so excited for the Survivor's Hunt. Especially the girls because they liked Ike so much.

"Ready Zelda?" asked Peach.

"Of course. I'll never lose that wall scroll to anyone," Zelda said.

"Well good luck. It's too bad Ike isn't here. It would've been a lot funner, but HE is the prize. Well see you later!" said Peach.

Zelda waved good-bye to the Toadstool Princess. Peach went to next to Link and Pit.

"So, is operation #2 ready?"

"Yeah, I'm on it once it starts. Everything will be perfect," said Link.

"Yeah," said Pit.

"All right then. Meet you guys in the forest, I'll give out directions, in case anything goes bad," Peach said then ran off.

"Hmph, what a strange but loving girl she is. Right Pit?"

Pit was staring at Link's soft looking lips.

"Hey, are you staring at me?"

"N-NO!! I'm not!"

"They're so cute like that. Hmmm... is it starting?" Zelda said.

_"WELCOME EVERYBODY!!!! This is the annual Survior's Hunt!!! Whoever wins, gets a date with Ike, a special limited edition wall scroll and a Tiffany's necklace!!! You must find all the items on each sign it tells you too and must bring it to the finish line. Here's a bonus, if you find the extremely rare Blue colored Sakura Flower, then you win automatically win and you win six months off of homework and projects!!! Ready...? Set...? GO!!!!!" the speaker went off._

Everybody went off and searched.

Link went a different direction and started to set up.

"Look, here's a pinecone!!" a girl said.

Something popped out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed the girls.

"Hmm? I didn't know there were traps here, makes it more initeresting. I have the pinecone, the maple leaf, the nail, and the towel. All I need is the... the... picture of the kissing trees? Huh?" Zelda said.

She bumped into a tree. She saw a camera and saw the two trees.

"This must be it. Aww, it does look like they're kissing,"

Zelda smiled and took the picture.

*RUSTLE, RUSTLE*

Zelda look around. Then she heard it again. Something came out and it was big and funny looking. Zelda looked at it and then smiled a bit.

_Why is she not scared?! Isn't she scared of Goblins? Link thought._

"Link, I know that's you. You wore that costume last years Halloween Party," said Zelda.

_Oh yeah I did. Plus, she can't get scared that easily. How stupid of me... thought Link._

She walked over to him but she tripped on something and something caught her foot. Zelda looked at her foot. It was a shadow-like hand grabbing her foot. She started to get scared now, she didn't like shadows or things grabbing her.

"Link! HELP ME!" Zelda shouted.

Link grabbed his bow and arrow (because it was the only thing he had) and tried to shoot it, but before it even touched it, it already absorbed Zelda.

"Holy shit! Peach! Peach?!" Link said through the microphone.

"Yes I can hear you,"

"Zelda disappeared!"

"What?! Where?!"

"I don't know! A shadow like hand grabbed her and took her. I can't find her. What should I do?" Link panicked.

"Where are you?"

"The place where the two trees are kissing,"

"OH! Why didn't you say so? Don't you know the tale of the Legendary Kissing Trees?"

"No, not really,"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. The plan isn't ruined. Just run ahead and tell Ike what happened. He's willing to protect Zelda, no matter what. Once you tell him, he go and find her and then let the magic happen,"

"Okay then,"

Link ran ahead and told Ike. Ike ran ahead and went where the kissing trees were. He walked around and then something grabbed him. He was absorbed into the tree and then it began.

Zelda was in a castle. She was on a bed. She got up and saw where she was.

"H... Hyrule??"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finally together forever...

Zelda looked around the castle. It was Hyrule castle and everything was there.

"Hyrule castle, oh how much I missed you," Zelda sobbed.

She tried to touch the vanity, but her hand went through.

"What?"

_"Zelda, this is not real. This is just a memory from your head. Just wait until your Knight in Shininmg Armor comes. Do not worry," the voice said._

Zelda stood there silently and waited.

Ike was awake and he saw the old things.

"What the hell is going on?" he said.

_"Ike, you must save Zelda. She's in trouble, you must save her now! Or else she will be killed," said the voice._

Ike got up and ran. He passed the Kokiri Forest, the towns, and then he made it to the castle of Hyrule. He walked up to the bridge, but then it caught on fire. Ike ran quickly across the bridge and he made it.

"Damn, that was close,"

He walkde inside the castle. A whole bunch of Bokokins (or whatever they ae called in Legend of Zelda) and they saw the intuder. Ike battled all of them and defeated them. When he went on ther next level, he battled a lot of monsters. Until he was at the top. He saw Zelda there and she was safe.

"Zelda,"

"Ike!"

They were about to run into each other's arm, but she was caught.

"To get to her, you must get passed me," said a mysterious man.

"Let go of her!"

The man put a blade next to Zelda's neck.

"Drop the weapon, unless this girl means nothing to you,"

Ike dropped his weapon.

"Good, now stay there,"

The man threw fire at Ike and he was burned a bit. The man threw many other sharp things at him. He kept getting hurt and he couldn't do anything.

"NO! STOP!! DON"T HURT HIM!!!"

"If I were to kill this girl now, what would you do?"

Ike smiled.

"I.. would never let you put a scratch on her. She would never have any type of scar or nothing on her, because I saved her,"

Zelda froze for a bit.

"Because... I would even lose my life for her. I love Zelda!" Ike shouted.

She looked at Ike, tears fell down.

"Ike..."

The man smiled.

"Then... you have passed the test," the man said.

He let go of Zelda. Zelda ran to Ike, making sure he was okay.

"You have courage and a very strong bond. That's a good sign," the man took off his cloak.

Zelda's eyes widened.

"N-Nero!"

"Don't forget me too!"

The girl came out and was next to Nero.

"Gisabelle!"

"I'm happy for you. You have passed the test. You two love each other so much, you would sacriface your lives for each other. That's impressive. I'm proud of you guys, here, this is for you," said Gisabelle said.

She gave them the Blue Flower Sakura.

"It's the rarest flower you'll ever see. Please take the seeds and help us grow more. Thanks again!" said Gisabelle.

Zelda and Ike were transported out of the tree. Ike got up and picked up Zelda. She was still uncounciouss. He carried her and went back to the finish line.

"I got here as fast as I could... Ike," said Misako. She blushed hard and let go of her items.

"That means, Misako wins Ike," said the people.

"No, Zelda does," said Ike.

They looked at Zelda and saw the flower.

"T-The Blue Flower Sakura! It's real!" the students said.

"B-but I found the items before she did!" Misako said.

"I'm sorry, but this is a rare flower and Zelda wins," said Ike.

Misako looked at the people and the people nodded yes. Misako had tears in her eyes.

"But I love you Ike!"

"Give it up Misako. Ike loves Zelda," said Peach. She went up to her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you a little story,"

They walked off. Zelda woke up and saw Ike's face. Ike looked at her and smiled at her. Zelda blushed a bit and then saw what Ike was doing.

"I-Ike!" she said.

The day was over and they went back to the dorm. Zelda and Ike were tired and they wanted to sleep.

"Umm... Ike, come into my room for a moment," said Zelda.

He went into the room.

"Umm... thanks for saving me and I wanted to say I've been thinking about lots of things,"

Ike looked at the girl.

She blushed slightly.

Ike looked at her and hugged her. He hugged her close and gently. She hugged back.

"Zelda, I love you, I always will and I'll protect you when you're in trouble," Ike said.

"Yeah I know. And... I will accept you,"

Ike looked at her.

"What about Saka?"

"He's in the past now. This is the present, and I have to move on,"

Ike smiled. He cupped her chin and looked at her deeply. Then slowly, they kissed.

_I'll start a new life with Ike. I will never forget Saka but I should forget the past. I will love Ike from now on and he will too. Promise me, you'll never leave me Ike... stay with me until the end... thought Zelda._

_"I'll stay with you forever Zelda. No one will take you away from me because I love you. No matter what, just call my name and I'll rescue you. With my power, I'll do everything to protect you and I will make you happy... I promise... thought Ike._

The End... Just Kidding!


	11. Extra Chapter

Yes, Zelda and Ike are together, but what about Link and Pit? You'll find out in this chapter... many *ahem* parts that I made up and they are very *ahem* I dont know what's the word... detailed, how I explained them. Anyways, if you are a LinkXPit fan, then this chapter is for you, but yes tell me what you think, I'm waiting for you comments and (probably) mean words.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: no characters belong to me, thank you~

* * *

Extra Chapter 11: From cakes to frosting to hugs and kisses.

"Zelda and Ike got together finally," said Link.

Pit was thinking about some things. But he knew one day he would have to confess his love for Link. He just didn't know when...

"Hey Pit, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Where's Zelda anyways?" asked Pit.

"Hmm? She's with Ike now, smooching at each other. Too bad... I was hoping I would get a girlfriend before she got a boyfriend..." Link said.

_So... Link is straight. I knew he wouldn't someone like me, because I'm too weird for him. I knew liking him was bad, maybe I should stop liking him for the best,_ thought Pit.

His little heart broke in tiny pieces and he walked away from Link. His tears fell down gently from his face.

"Haha! Just kidding! You know I-" Link trailed off when he turned around. Pit wasn't there.

_Ahhhh damn it. I forgot Pit's emotional... I thought he knew I liked him! I'm going to have to tell him soon..._ thought Link_._

Pit was walking around the hallway, crying a little

Zelda was laughing with Ike. She noticed those pure white wings. She told Ike that she would meet with him later. She walked over to Pit.

"Pit?"

He looked at the brunette haired girl, with his teary eyes, he looked like a lost little boy.

"Pit, your crying. Oh boy, come on, tell me what link did this time," said Zelda.

"He swaid he was stwraight and he wanted a gwirlfriend before you got Ike. My heart feels broken Zelda!" Pit cried.

"There, there Pit. Don't worry, maybe you just misunderstood him. Plus Link's bisexual, he actually likes boys more than girls,"

Pit's tears fell down on the ground.

_Oh damn. Link, just wait until I have clobbered you,_ thought Zelda.

The bell rang, they both went to class.

Pit went in the classroom. Link was about to go next to him, but Zelda was in the way.

"Hi Link! Come on, your seat is over here! Pit's busy doing something now," Zelda said.

Link saw Pit's face. '_Yep, he was crying. Damn it, I have to tell him... again,'_ thought Link.

Peach saw the whole situation.

"Hmm? Pit and Link had a little arguement? No, he looks a bit heartbroken, well I can fix that," said Peach.

She went up to Pit. She talked to him for a while and then hugged him.

Link was a bit mad when Peach touched his precious angel. Peach turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. Zelda saw what happened.

_Oh? I see Peach has a plan already. This means they'll be back to normal in no time, or even better..._ thought Zelda.

"Pit, here's the double, chocolate cake I promised. Two slices! Oh but too bad there's no one to share it with. You know Link loves double chocolate cake but he is a sad poor little kid," said Peach.

"Yeah I guess..." Pit said sadly.

_Damn, chocolate cake is my weakness. I must eat some with Pit. Mmmm... eating cake out of Pit's mouth... What the hell am I thinking?!_ thought Link.

Zelda looked at Link. She smiled a bit. Knowing Peach, of course she has to help out.

"Oh poor Pit. He has two slices of cake. Double chocolate cake, Link. But since he's a little broken, I guess he has to share it nobody, what a shame. I know how much you love chocolate cake Link. Maybe if you apologize to him, he'll share with you," said Zelda.

"Yeah, I should apologize to him," said Link seductively.

_Hee hee hee hee hee.... have fun eating cake Link. This'll be a fun thing to rememebr..._ thought Zelda.

Peach and Zelda passed each other and they high fived. Class started and Link was staring at Pit. Pit was looking at the chalkboard.

_Eating the cake on Pit's chest, that would be so... yummy. The mouth would even better. Man he's so damn cute, I just wanna kiss him until he mouns my name. Damn, what the hell am I doing?! Why am I thinking of these now?_ thought Link.

Class was over and school was done.

"Pit! Wait!" said Link.

Pit stopped walking and saw the elf man.

"I'm sorry about today. Can you forgive me?" Link said.

"Sure! Hey I have teo pieces of cake, wanna eat it with me?"

"I would eat it on you," Link said to himself.

"What?"

"Yeah, sure! Come on,"

They walked to dorm room (Pit and Link share the same room).

"Here, let me go and change into thinner clothes," said Pit.

He walked to his room and changed. Link looked at the cake. After a while, they sat at the couch and watched T.V. while eating the cake.

"Hey Link, remember that show you loved to watch? It's back on," said Pit.

Link looked at Pit. His creamy white skin and brilliant blue eyes and that chest, man it was getting to him. Link saw a bit of chocolate frosting on Pit's lip. He slowly went to Pit.

"Pit, you have chocolate frost-" trailed off Link. He went to Pit and licked off the frosting, licking his soft lips, he wanted to kiss him now.

Pit was blushing a cherry red.

"W-Wait Link!" said Pit.

But Link kissed him. He was on top of Pit and kissing his lips off. Pit gave in quickly and kissed back.

_Oh God... his lips are so soft. The taste of his lips and chocolate.... oh my god, it's so..._ thought Link.

Link deepened the kiss and used his tongue, licking Pit's bottom lip, begging him to open his mouth. Pit was so into the kiss, he didn't even know he opened his mouth. Link, using his tongue, was licking Pit's mouth, tasting more of the sweet chocolate. God, he tasted so sweet...

Link's hands slipped into Pit's shirt, Pit's hand was supporting him and Link, because he didn't want to fall off... yet.

"Wait Link!" Pit shouted.

Link stopped and looked at Pit.

"What are you doing? I thought you were straight," said Pit.

"No. I thought Zelda told you I'm bisexual. You know I like you Pit, I already told you months ago," said Link.

"That was because you were drunk because of that party,"

"So. I meant it," Link said.

Pit was silent and blushed.

Link grabbed his hand and gave him a quick peck.

"You know I like you Pit. And I know you like me too. So why avoid it now when you can tell me now that you like me," said Link.

_Oh Goddes, his voice is so seductive right now, I can't refuse it. I must tell him..._ thought Pit.

"I... do like you Link," said Pit.

Link smiled and kissed Pit again.

The next day, Pit was laughing and smiling next ro Link. They looked at each other with love and they gave each other a peck.

Peach and Zelda saw, so did their boyfriends.

"All right Zelda, we did it. They are officially boyfriends," said Peach.

"Yep,"

"Touch," said the both of them. (In my own words, touch means high five.)

Pit and Link looked at each other.

"Thanks for making me yours Link," said Pit.

Link smiled at Pit softly.

"Of course,"

(No, they did NOT do it!!! Although I wish they did, but it's a no-no!!!!)


End file.
